Twisted Insurrection
Command & Conquer: Twisted Insurrection (abbreviated TI) is a standalone mod built upon the Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun engine. The project was founded in November 2007 by mod leader Andrew 'Aro' Owen, who was later joined by several other dedicated staff members including 'Lin Kuei Ominae', the co-leader and 'ErastusMercy', the secondary co-leader. The premise of the mod follows an alternate timeline of the Tiberium saga, where the Brotherhood of Nod won the First Tiberium War. Development The modification saw its first public release (Public Beta 1) on 24 August 2010, instantly becoming one of the most popular Tiberian Sun mods to date. Twisted Insurrection has seen many different releases since the first public beta, including updated betas and soundtrack packs. The mod has progressed very rapidly and has seen many improvements since the first release, with the final release expected to be released will be numbered 1.0. Features Twisted Insurrection replaces every single graphic from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun with greatly improved and astonishing material. The mod brings the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod into an all new in-depth storyline with all new units, structures, superweapons and the ability to wage war on over 100 new multiplayer maps with various game-modes. Along with the huge graphical enhancements, Twisted Insurrection brings all-new GDI and Nod campaign missions, as well as GDI and Nod challenges. In the campaign, a new faction known only as GloboTech is introduced, but is only available in the campaign, excluding its units, which can become available once tech buildings are captured or crates are picked up. Plenty of additional tactical structures and tactical terrain greatly enhance the skirmish gameplay and the huge variety of maps and modes to chose from gives the mod endless playability. Twisted Insurrection runs entirely by itself and is completely standalone, meaning that Tiberian Sun and Firestorm are not required to play. Twisted Insurrection is compatible with CnCNet and uses its own custom client with an independent online lobby and allows players to pre-determine their starting locations and allegiances before beginning a skirmish or online game, making team matches and allied AI players much easier and much more satisfying. These new features work in almost exactly the same manner as how games are set up in Yuri's Revenge. The client also enables hundreds of possible option combinations that could never be achieved in the original game. Original soundtrack Alongside the huge list of features in Twisted Insurrection, one other aspect that stands out is its completely new and original soundtrack, which has been released and is available to download for free on their website. The soundtrack itself is composed by various Twisted Insurrection staff members, the mod even includes a track ("Space Echo") that was remixed by Frank Klepacki exclusively for the mod. New additions to the soundtrack are being composed on a regular basis and older tracks are receiving improvements or being entirely replaced over the course of time. The current soundtrack release is TI OST Volume 5, containing a total of 39 tracks so far. Plot Both campaigns start shortly after the downfall of GDI in the First Tiberium War, with the Brotherhood of Nod emerging as the world's dominant military power. The fractured remains of GDI are fighting a desperate battle for survival when a representative from the mysterious GloboTech Corporation contacts GDI General Owen with the promise of salvation. Thanks to their new ally, GDI slowly but surely received the necessary manpower and resources needed to rebuild their forces. The Brotherhood remained ignorant to GDI's underground activity for quite some time. That was until they sent a taskforce to raze a rebellious city under the protection of an unknown militia. The militia were later identified to be part of GloboTech’s own private army; furthermore they were discovered to be aiding GDI troops. Now aware of GDI's amassing strength, Kane ordered the acceleration of Nod's next generation weapons programs, in order to eradicate the new GDI and their allies before they could interfere with his plans. Disaster strikes a year later as the Sarajevo Temple and its surrounding base are devastated by a Tiberium-based explosion of unprecedented power, worst of all Kane was missing, presumed dead. The entire Brotherhood mourn the disappearance of their leader later naming it the "Day of Lament". Without their messiah to guide them, Nod's unity threatens to unravel as old rivalries grow and differences in belief lead to violent schisms. The Inner Circle attempt to reassert order but only end up adding fuel to the growing unrest, leading to many of these opposing sects splitting from Nod, leaving the Brotherhood's forces severely diminished. Now with Nod drastically weakened and GDI gaining in strength, the door to a Second Tiberium War is open, leaving the opportunity for terrifying possibilities to occur in which the fate of the Earth lies dangerously unknown. The official and full-length story can be read on the official website. Future Twisted Insurrection is still incomplete, as all current public releases are only beta builds. It is unknown when the final build will become available for public download. However, the development team is constantly working on the project. Alongside the main modification, the development team have also been working on a prequel project known as Twisted Dawn, featuring classic units and structures from Tiberian Dawn, in an all-new singleplayer campaign that bridges the gap between Tiberian Dawn and Twisted Insurrection, which takes place three short years after the events of Twisted Dawn. As of version 0.4, Twisted Dawn has been available to play as a complete skirmish game mode and will feature full length campaign missions in the near future. External links *Twisted Insurrection ModDB *Twisted Insurrection forum (PPM) *Twisted Insurrection OST download *Twisted Insurrection official website *Twisted Insurrection Desura *Twisted Insurrection Twitter profile *Twisted Insurrection Facebook page *Twisted Insurrection Twitch profile *Twisted Insurrection YouTube profile *Twisted Insurrection Wiki Category:Tiberian Sun Mods